craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
Family First (Revenge)
Family First is the fourth episode in Season 1 of Revenge. It aired on February 8, 2015. Plot Mia’s brother, Matt, surprises her when he visits town. Not wanting to put Matt in danger, Mia enlists the help of the crew to get him to leave town, without making Matt suspicious. Summary Two weeks after Robbie recovers, Anonymous has not made any contact with the crew. Robbie confronts Drew and the crew about their decision to keep him away from them, as he does not believe that it would keep Anonymous from doing anything to harm him or any of them. They all then come to agree that the only thing that will keep them safe is if they stick together. Kim suggests on getting help from the Agent Martin and Van Hert, but Robbie says that they should not know anything about it. They return to school and live their normal lives, as if nothing had happened. They use the story of the mugging to explain Robbie’s situation, with everyone believing it, except for one of the students Owen Redder. He was a close friend of Eric and is one of the writers on the academy newspaper. He tries to put stress on Robbie as he keeps asking unrelated stuff. Darius tries to get Robbie away from Owen but when Owen suddenly reveals that he was at the diner during the time they said they were mugged in that same diner. Drew then drags Owen into a nearby classroom where they confront him about it. Owen then explains about his suspicion and after a few threats from Darius, he finally admits that he was only lying. He revealed that someone has sent him the security footage of the diner and the mugging was nowhere to be seen in the footage. They let Owen go, and it is seen that Owen was secretly recording their conversation. The crew heads to the town park to figure out their next move. Just then, Mia sees his younger brother, Clay, walking towards them. He happens to be in town to take care of some papers as he plans to move to Riverdale Academy to attend the school. Mia introduces Clay to the crew. She asks Summer and Darius to show him around. Mia then asks Drew for help as she does not want Clay to be caught up in their mess. Robbie notices that Clay has dropped his phone and gives it to Mia, where they see that Clay received an image text from an unknown number. They are shocked to see a photo of them the night Robbie was hit by the car. With it a text says, “Looks like we have a guest in town”. In panic, Mia drops the phone into the fountain. Kim fishes it out and tells her that they need to destroy it completely and needs to get Clay out of the town, without making him suspicious. They all meet back at the coffee shop in the corner near the park, where Drew asks Clay what he liked about the town. Kim then comes off too much as she tries to tell Clay that the town is not as friendly as it looks. Clay starts looking at them strange, and notices that something was not right. Robbie then breaks the silence and invites Clay to the gym to work out, to which he gladly agrees. On the way, Clay asks questions about his sister but Robbie claims that he has only known them for a month, but he decides to tell him about Eric. Clay then starts to understand that Kim wanted him to be safe, as well as his sister. When they reach the gym, Robbie sees a friend, Kayla Russo. Robbie introduces Clay to Kayla. Back in the coffee shop, the crew continues to think of plans to find Anonymous when they see Owen at the park alone. He is then approached by a guy with a hoodie and the both exchange bags. Drew tries to go after them but Mia and Darius stops him, telling him that they need to be careful about their move. Summer then starts taking photos of them when a truck blocks their view. The truck moves, and they were gone. Summer then suggest that Owen may have something to do with Anonymous, and that they need to be careful who they talk to, even in school, as anyone could by Anonymous. After their workout, Clay and Kayla exchange numbers and head to Drew’s house. Clay tells everyone his encounter with the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. He then confronted them about the incident in the coffee shop and tells them that he understands why they are worried. He then assures them that he will leave once he finishes his agenda. He then heads to the kitchen. Summer then shows the crew the photos she taken, which reveals that the person in the hoodie drives a red impala. Darius then remembers the car, and it is revealed that the car belongs to Eric’s roommate in Freshman year. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars * Yoshi Sudarso as Owen Redder * Cody Christian as Clay Griswold * Virginia Gardner as Kayla Russo Category:Episodes Category:Revenge Episodes Category:Revenge Season 1 Episodes